The Wandless Witch and The Boy Who Lived
by griffindor lady
Summary: Willow and crew go to Hogwarts to teach and battle evil
1. The Letter

The Wand less Witch and the Boy Who Lived

By Griffindorgirl or Gryffindor Lady

Disclaimer: Joss owns the Buffy universe and JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. I am just borrowing them.

Spoilers: There are none. The Order of the Phoenix storyline is not used in this story. Angel Investigations didn't take over the evil law firm. Connor didn't go crazy and Cordy is in a coma.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Blood Phoenix for Betaing this story

Pairings: Willow? Buffy/ Sirius Black

Chapter 1 The Letter\

It had been two weeks since the Slayers and crew had closed the hell mouth. Willow was still feeling the after effects of the spell that she did. Buffy and the rest of the Slayers were well on the road to recovery.

They were all staying at the Hyperion Hotel with the Angel Investigations crew until they figured out what they were going to do. Buffy and Willow were even helping the Angel Investigations crew with cases.

Willow and Kennedy's relationship was stronger than every. Buffy and Xander were mourning the loss of Spike and Anya. Buffy was very quiet and Xander was brooding like Angel. The rest of the Slayers were dealing with everything as well as they could. There was just so much to recover from physically and mentally.

Giles had left for England to see what he could recover from the destroyed Watcher's Council. He was hoping that they could restart the Council to help train all the Slayers around the world.

Willow was working on the computer when she saw a brown barn owl fly in the open front door. The owl flew over to her landed on the desk next to her. Willow saw that there was a letter tied to the owl's leg. It was addressed to both her and Buffy. She opened it and it read:

Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dear Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Summers

I am in need of two teachers for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I have herd of your accomplishments on the Hellmouth and would like to offer you both the positions. Ms. Rosenberg, you would teach the Defensive Spells and Ms. Summers, you would teach the non- magical was for combat. I have complete convince that the two of you are very well suited for this situation.

These are dark times in the wizard ring world and I want to have the two of you to help me protect and teach the students. The evil Lord Voldemort has returned to full power. It is a complicated story, which I cannot fully explain at this time. The bottom line is that Voldemort was almost killed by one of the students, Harry Potter, when Harry was just a year old. Since Harry started attending Hogwarts, Voldemort has come very close to killing Harry several times. I am asking for you help to keep young Harry and the rest of the school safe.

I know that you both have family and friends who have helped you in your many adventures. I am also inviting them to accompany you. Please send your response with this owl. I will make arrangements for your transportation once I receive your reply.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Willow quickly took the letter over to Buffy. Buffy read it and said, "It looks like we have a new battle to fight. Willow, tell him that we will come."

Willow quickly wrote their answer and tied it to the owl's leg. The owl took off as Buffy and Willow watched it fly off.

TBC

This is a re-edited piece of fan fiction.


	2. The Response

ööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö 


	3. The Omnibus

Buffy and Willow were in the office of Angel Investigations when a scarlet and golden bird flew in the front door. Willow knew immediately that the bird was a phoenix. The phoenix handed her the letter in its beak and flew away. Willow read the letter out loud to Buffy:

Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dear Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Summers,

I am please to hear that you are going to take the positions that I offered you. I have arranged to have an account set up in both of your names at Gringotts. I took the liberty of giving you an advancement. Gringotts is the wizarding world's bank and is located on Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is the wizard's shopping mall. I though that it would make changing money easier and that you would need some things before the start of school.

Ms. Rosenberg, when you get to Diagon Alley, please stop at Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands. I think that if you start using a wand to help control your magic, it would cause you fewer problems. Myself and the rest of the staff would like to help you learning how to control your magic.

Ms. Summers, I know just the room to set up as the Slayers' training room. We will set it up the way you would like when you arrive at Hogwarts along with the training room for the students. I have also setup a well-stocked weapons room attached to the tower that you all will be living in. The Slayers' training room will have a picture doorway with a password to protect the students.

As for your travel arrangements, I have the omnibus, a wizarding bus, scheduled to pick you up at 10 pm on July 1st. Everyone will be able to travel together. The bus will bring you to the Leaky Cauldron in London. I have booked rooms for your group. Please label your luggage clearly so that the staff at the Leaky Cauldron can use magic to put it in the right rooms. I will meet you there to help you and your group get your supplies.

Please tell Rupert Giles that the invitation is for him also and that I said hello.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbeldore

"He must know Giles." Buffy said with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe Giles went to Hogwarts when he was younger. We know that he knows magic." Willow said in reply.

The two women went back to work to finish the report for a client about the demon that they had killed at her house. After they finished, Willow called Giles and told him every thing that was happening. Giles admitted that he had gone to Hogwarts and would meet them at the Leaky Cauldron.

Faith had read the original letter and had agreed to come with them. She wanted to start a new life without anyone knowing what she had done in the past. Buffy asked her to keep helping to train the younger Slayers and to help her with Defense class. The newbie Slayers were all ready to fight Voldemort. They also want to keep training with Faith and Buffy. They all wanted to stay together because they felt like family

Dawn was looking forward to being in away from California. It gave Social Services less of a chance to take her away from Buffy. It also gave her a chance to start over somewhere that had no bad memories attached to it.

Xander was ready for the challenges that awaited them. He was already helping train the Slayers. Buffy and Willow asked him to assist in their classes. He accepted immediately.

Everyone started to prepare for the trip the next day. Buffy took everyone shopping for clothes with the insurance money that she had gotten from the house. Angel bought each one of them a suitcase. They packed and were ready to leave on July 1st.

On that night, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith, Andrew, and the younger Slayers were standing outside the Hyperion with their luggage in a heap at their feet. Angel and crew had said their goodbyes earlier in the day and were out on a case. They heard a loud bang and a bus pulled up in front of them.

The door opened to reveal a man with shaggy red hair. "My name is Charlie Weasley. Professor Dumbeldore sent me to make sure that you all arrive in London safely." Charlie said as he looked at the assembled group. "We better get a moving if we want to make London by morning."

With that, everyone grabbed their bags and piled into the bus. They were shocked to see the inside. Instead of seats, there were cushy looking beds. They all chose beds and the bus pulled away with a bang. They were soon flying over LA. After a while, everyone fell asleep.

It was very early in the morning hours when they arrived in London.

TBC


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

Notes: Information on Wizard coins comes from the Sorcerer's Stone

Charlie led everyone off the bus and into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the barkeeper, came over and handed Charlie twenty-two room keys. They headed for the stairs. Charlie stopped everyone before they got to the stairs.

"Six of you have to double up. I only have 22 room keys," Charlie told them with a smile.

"I'll bunk with Buffy." Dawn said with her usual perkiness. Charlie handed Buffy a room key. Buffy sighed and headed for the room with her little sister on her heels.

"Willow and I will share." Kennedy said with a big smile on her face as she put her arm around here girlfriend. Willow took the key and they headed up the stairs hand in hand.

"I'll room with the pain in the butt." Xander said pointing at Andrew. The two men headed up the stairs. Charlie handed out the rest of the keys and the Slayers went to their rooms. The luggage had been magically sent to the right rooms. Charlie then used the floo network to go home.

Later that day, the Scoobies met down stairs to eat. Buffy and Willow were waiting for Professor Dumbeldore. Xander, Dawn, and Faith were waiting with them. They all wanted to know what was going on and why they were needed. Buffy and Willow were going to as if Faith and Xander could be their assistants in class.

A man with a long while beard and long white hair came over to them. He wore multicolored wizard's robes with a matching hat. "Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. Summers, I am Professor Albus Dumbeldore." He told them.

"Professor, a pleasure to meet you. I am Willow." The redhead said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Professor. I am Buffy." The petite blonde said with a smile. "The woman with the dark curly hair is Faith. The other brunette is my younger sister Dawn. The man with the dark hair is Xander. Andrew and the rest of the Slayers are up in their rooms sleeping. They all have had a lot of stress over the past few months and need to recharge their batteries."

"Nice to meet you all. When we are not in front of the students, please call me Albus. I know that you all have questions for me. So please ask them." Dumbeldore told them.

"Professor Dumbeldore, we were wondering if Faith and Xander could be our assistants in class? They know the subjects and would be a big help." Willow asked shyly.

"I think that could be arranged. They have helped during your struggles on the Hellmouth. So I don't see any problem in adding them to the staff." Albus told them.

"That would be great. We have a lot of cash that we brought with us. It is the rest of the money from the insurance that we got when Sunnydale was destroyed. I want to get it taken care of as soon as possible. I don't like carrying a lot of money around." Buffy said with a smile.

"We can go to Gringotts right now. Xander and Faith, I know that you probably have some money with your. I will help you set up accounts like I did for Buffy and Willow. Willow and Buffy here are your vault keys. Keep them safe. The goblins at Gringotts will exchange your money for wizard coins. The large gold one is a galleon. The sliver is a sickle. Seventeen sickles to a galleon. The bronze ones are knuts. Twenty-nine knuts to a galleon. So let us go to Gringotts." Dumbeldore said as he stood up.

Willow, Faith, Buffy, Dawn, and Xander followed him out the back door. When they were al outside, Professor Dumbeldore tapped several bricks and the way parted.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Dumbeldore told them.

TBC


	5. Diagon Alley

Notes: I am taking some quotes from the Sorcerer's Stone.

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Faith, and Xander were amazed at what they saw in front of them. The street was filed with shops that carried anything that a witch or wizard could need. Dumbeldore led them down the street towards a white building that was several stories high. Willow some how knew that it had to be Gringotts.

When they arrived, Willow saw something engraved on the wall by the door. It read:

Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn, 

Must pay most dearly in their turn,

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Willow looked at Buffy and said, "Nobody would want to steal from this place. Especially with that warning."

"Willow, people have tried but are rarely seen again. The goblins take pride in their security measures." Dumbeldore said as he led them to a desk that was labeled new accounts. 

When they arrived, Dumbeldore asked Faith and Xander to come to the desk with him. "These two young people would like to start their own vaults. I will sign with them." Dumbeldore told the goblin when he looked up. The goblin quickly filled out the forms and handed Faith and Xander vault keys.

They all went over to another desk and had their money changed and some of it deposited in their vaults. Angel had given Faith a large amount of cash to help her start over. Willow, Buffy, and Xander had the rest of their insurance money that had come from the house and cars being destroyed. After they had gotten some wizard coins, they all walked out of the bank on to Diagon Alley.

Dumbeldore told them that he had planned to spend the day helping them get every thing that they need to teach at Hogwarts. Their first stop was Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Buffy, Faith, Willow, Dawn, and Xander all got several sets of everyday robes plus a set of dress robes. Dumbeldore had told them that there was to be a Yule Ball at Christmas. He wanted to give the students something to look forward to. He also told Buffy that he had arranged to have the Ministry of Magic to pay for the younger Slayers' robes. Buffy was relived to not have to worry about paying for every thing.

The next stop was Flourish and Blotts. Willow was in awe of all the magic books. Buffy told Professor Dumbeldore that Willow was a bookworm at heart. Willow picked out several books to teach from and picked up all of the Standard spell books that Professor Dumbeldore had suggested. Buffy was glad that she had slayer strength because the books were really heavy.

Buffy dragged everyone to the magical creatures shop. She wanted to get an owl so that they wouldn't have to depend on the school owls. She picked a snowy white owl.

As they left the shop, Dumbeldore said, "That owl reminds me of Harry's owl Hedwig. That owl seems to come to me when he thinks that Harry is lonely or in trouble."

"I think that she is beautiful. I am going to call her Kendra." Buffy said with a sad smile on her face. She though of the Slayer Kendra and how she had died.

"Come on, everyone. I still need to get my wand." Willow said as she almost bounced out of her shoes.

Professor Dumbeldore led them to Olivander's Makers of Fine Wands. They entered the store and it looked like no one was there.

"Mr. Olivander." Professor Dumbeldore called out. An older man came out of the back of the store.

"Albus what brings you to my store today?" Mr. Olivander asked.

"Ms. Rosenberg needs her first wand." Dumbeldore told him.

Mr. Olivander took several measurement of Willow. Then he went off to find wands for her to try. Willow looked around the room and felt drawn to a dusty box that sat in the corner. She opened it and took a hold of the wand that was lying in the box. Willow felt a warm and fuzzy feeling and knew that this was her wan.

Mr. Olivander came back and said, "Curious!"

"What is so different about Willow's wand?" Buffy asked.

"That wand has been in this store for over 2000 years before it finally picked its owner. Each wand picks it own not the other way around. Each wand has a core of a magical creature in it. This wand has two. The wand was made from the hair of a Slayer covered in vampire blood." Mr. Olivander told them.

"That's no biggie. I am her best friend and I have been the Slayer since I was fifteen. She also knows Angelus and William The Bloody." Buffy told him.

Mr. Olivander was a little shocked at Buffy's statement. "Please accept this wand as my gift to you." Mr. Olivander said to willow. Willow thanked him and the group headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they arrived, everyone sat down at a table.

"I have to leave you now, but I need to know when you want to come to Hogwarts." Dumbeldore asked.

"The day after tomorrow would be great. Tomorrow we can get the rest of the group's robes." Buffy told him. "We also have to get everyone trunks because everything will not fit into our suitcases. Willow's books alone wouldn't fit in the biggest suitcase we got."

"I will send Hagrid to get you. Since there are so many in your group, you will be taking the Hogwarts Express out of Kings Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾." Dumbeldore told them. Then he vanished.

The next day, Willow and Buffy took the younger Slayers and Andrew to get Madame Malkin's. It took them several hours to get everyone outfitted with robes and dress robes.

After a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, Buffy and Xander went back into Diagon Alley to pick up trunks for everyone. The suitcases just wouldn't hold everything and Willow need someplace to store her books. So Xander and Buffy picked out trunks that fit everyone's needs. Buffy even found one for herself that had handles shaped like stakes.

After dinner, Willow and Buffy sat talking by the fire. Everyone else was packing so that they would be ready to leave for the station in the morning. Buffy and Willow called it an early night and went to bed.

TBC


	6. Platform 9 34

Chapter 6 Platform 9 ¾

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. My computer disk was corrupt. It ate this chapter as well as chapter 3 of Falling Through the Stargate. I had to rewrite both.

Willow woke up a little after 2 am. Her brain was on overdrive. So many things had changed in her life recently. She had lost friends in the battle against The First. She had the ever-changing relationship with Kennedy. They had broken up the previous night.

It was going to take a while for Willow to get over it. Willow had felt differently about Kennedy since she had activated The Slayers. Kennedy acted more like Buffy than she thought. It was weird for Willow to be dating someone that was like her best friend. Willow just felt different about Kennedy and Kennedy felt different too. They had finally figured out that they were meant to be friends. 

Willow hadn't told Xander and Buffy about the breakup yet. She knew that they would understand. She just wanted to get on with her life.

Willow was excited but scared about going to Hogwarts. She was nervous about teaching. Willow had all of the knowledge and she had teacher before. She was worried about how the students would react to her. Willow was only a couple of years older than the seventh years. 

Buffy had sent her owl to Giles. He had told them in his reply that he couldn't come to Hogwarts with them. Giles felt that he had to work with the council and the Slayers. He told Willow that she was strong and intelligent and could handle anything that they could through at her. Willow felt reassured by that statement but she still had doubts.

Willow saw that the sun was just starting to rise. She headed back to her room. Kennedy was still asleep when Willow arrived. She gathers her clothes and personal things and went to take a shower.

After her shower, Willow woke Kennedy up. Kennedy quickly got ready to face the day. They headed downstairs to breakfast. Willow went to sit with Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Faith, and Andrew. While Kennedy went to sit with Vi, Rona, Lilly, Lita, and Amanda. Buffy noticed that Willow and Kennedy were apart and knew that they had broken up. Xander was his oblivious self as usual. 

After breakfast, Willow ordered everyone back to their rooms to make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything. Everyone double-checked that they had not forgotten anything and headed back downstairs. They sat at tables drinking various drinks and munching on popcorn.

A short time later, a large man came in to the pub. He walked over to them. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I am the Keeper of Keys and Grounds and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures." He told them.

"Hello, we are ready to go. All we have to do is get our trunks down." Willow told him. "The Slayers can carry their own trunks but Dawn and I can't."

"I'll carry them for you." Hagrid told them. They all headed up to the rooms. Hagrid got Willow's trunk and carried it down for her. The Slayers carried their own trunks down. Xander and Andrew carried one of their trunks between them. Hagrid went back up for Dawn's trunk. Xander and Andrew went back up for the other trunks.

After everyone came back down, Hagrid told them that they were taking the Knights Bus to King Cross Station. They heard a bang and Hagrid told them that the bus had arrived. 

Quickly, the trunks were loaded. Everyone climbed on board. Just like the omnibus, the bus had beds instead of seats. The trip was quick. Hagrid, Xander, and Andrew found everyone trolleys and they all headed into the station following Hagrid,

Hagrid stopped at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He told them that they had to pass through the invisible barrier to get to Hogwarts Express. Buffy and Hagrid went first and the rest followed quickly behind.

They came out on to Platform 9 ¾. A scarlet train was waiting there. The porters took the trunks and Buffy's owl. Everyone climbed on board. Hagrid just disappeared. The Scoobies, Faith, and Andrew sat together. The rest of the Slayers spread out along the train car.

A short time later, the train started to move.

TBC


	7. Arriving At Hogwarts

The scarlet train travel through the beautiful countryside. Xander and Dawn were looking out the window. Andrew and Faith were playing cards. Willow had her head stuck in one of her spell books. Buffy just sat back and enjoyed the peace and quiet for she knew that it wouldn't be that way for long.

Willow was trying to absorb as much as she could from her spell book. Willow just could feel the spells would work. She tried a few simple spells without her wand and they didn't work. She then tried them with her wand and they worked. Willow knew that between the wand and the training that the coven had given her, she would be able to control the magic in herself.

After a couple of hours, a witch came with a food trolley. Xander got something for everyone. He had gotten them cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, and pumpkin juice. The all ate and then they started to talk about Hogwarts.

Buffy, Faith, and Xander started to plan out the first few self-defense lessons for the students. While Willow put away her spell book and began looking through the texts that she had chosen for her class. Dawn and Andrew started to learn how to play exploding snap while everyone else worked. 

The conductor told them when they were a half an hour out of Hogwarts. Willow told everyone to change into his or her robes. Andrew and Xander were kicked out of the compartment, so that the girls could change.

The train slowed to a stop. Everyone exited and followed Willow and Buffy. Hagrid stood on the platform waiting for them.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Willow said with a smile.

"Hello to you all." Hagrid said. "Your luggage will be taken up separately. Professor Dumbeldore asked me to get the boats out for your group. It's how all the first years see the school for the first time."

They followed Hagrid to the boats. Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Willow got into one together. Xander and Andrew climbed into the boat with Hagrid. The rest of the Slayers climbed into the boats and Hagrid set them moving.

As the boats came a round a bend, they saw Hogwarts for the first time. Dawn squealed in delight. Everyone else was awestruck at the sight. The castle was amazing to look at during nighttime with light coming out of every window.

The boats landed, and everyone followed Hagrid to the Great Hall. All of the professors were sitting at the head table.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbeldore said with a smile. "To my right are Professor Minerva McGonagal and Professor Severus Snape. To my left are Professor Sibyl Trelawney, Madame Poppy Pomfrey, and Professor Filius Flitwick." The Professors nodded their welcome except for Snape.

The younger Slayers along with Dawn and Andrew took seats at one of the long tables. Professor Dumbeldore showed Willow, Buffy, Xander, and Faith to their seats at the head table. The food magically appeared. Everyone dug in. Some of the professors were amazed at the amount of food that the Slayers were eating. Buffy explained that Slayers had high metabolisms. 

After dinner was over, Professor Dumbeldore escorted the large group to the tower that had been prepared for them. He stopped in front of a picture of a young lady in a green dress,

"This is your picture doorway. It will take you into your common room. I had this tower set up like the house towers with one exception. The weapons room is off of your common room." Professor Dumbeldore told them. "Pick your password and the doorway will open."

"Scoobies." Willow said excitedly.

"Scoobies it is," the young lady in the green dress said as her picture moved.

"This is were I must leave you. I will see you all in the morning." Professor Dumbeldore said before he left.

Dawn lead the way in. They had a large common room. It was done in blue and gold. Several couches, cushy chairs, and tables were spread around the room. A large fireplace had the Hogwarts code of arms above it.

Dawn was the first one to find the stairs. Buffy and Faith went to investigate the weapons room. Dawn went upstairs. When she came down, Dawn told them that each room had who was going to live in it names on the door.

Buffy, Dawn, Faith, and Willow were rooming together. Xander and Andrew were rooming together because they were the only guys. The rest of the Slayers were four or five to a room. 

Everyone climbed the stairs and went into their rooms. Willow looked around in amazement. There were 4 four-poster beds with drapes. All the bedding was done in different colors. Dawn's was purple. Faith's was blood red. Buffy's was sky blue. Willow's was emerald green. Each girl pulled pajamas out of their trunks and got ready for bed. They all fell asleep immediately

TBC


	8. Rising of the Sun

Willow woke up before sunrise. She climbed out of her bed and looked around the room. Faith, Buffy and Dawn were still sleeping soundly. Buffy had her replacement stuffed pig, Mr. Gordo II, cuddled in her arms. Dawn and Faith were laying spread out over their beds. Willow moved silently around the room.

Willow went to her trunk and grabbed everything that she needed to get ready for the day. She went down the stairs to the bathroom. Willow gasped in surprise when she walked into the bathroom. The room was huge. The tub was the size of a tub in a tub in a roman bath. She started to run a bath in the pool like tub. She added her favorite bubble bath. Willow quickly undressed in climbed into the bath.

Willow stretched out as she relaxed in the hot water and washed her hair. Then she got out of the tub and dressed. Willow went back to put her things away. Before they arrived at Hogwarts, every one had agreed to keep their bath things in their trunks. That was the only way to keep the bathroom uncluttered with so many women in their tower. Xander and Andrew had originally brought up the subject. They knew what it was like in the Summers' bathroom and didn't want a repeat of the every day mess.

Willow saw that her roommates were still asleep. She quickly left the tower. She went down the staircases. Willow went out the great doors and sat down on the steps to watch the sunrise. It was something that she had done numerous times since she had returned from her time in England. Willow had used the time to mediate and center herself for the battle against the First.

The sun rose over the lake. It was beautiful. Willow just looked at the sunrise and enjoyed the quiet. In Sunnydale, quiet had been very little commodity. The Slayers and Dawn were all teenagers and they made a lot of noise. So Willow had started getting up before sunrise, so that she could have some peace to meditate. 

The sun was up before Willow knew it. She headed back inside for breakfast.

TBC


	9. First Day At Hogwarts

Notes: Sorry about the lack of updates. I have had major computer problems. I couldn't access the Internet for a few days. My story doesn't follow the storyline of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius Black didn't die. Peter Pettigrew was caught and he confessed that he killed the 13 people. Sirius was cleared. Even though Angel didn't take over Wolfram and Heart, Angel Investigations has the resources of Wolfram and Heart.

Now on with the story………

Willow headed back to the tower. Everyone was still asleep when she arrived. Willow woke Dawn up first. Dawn and Willow tag teamed to wake Buffy up. They knew from experience that they would have trouble-waking Buffy up. Buffy woke as Dawn and Willow started to tickle her. Faith was woken up by the noise coming from Buffy's bed. Faith got up and headed for the showers. A short time later, Buffy and Dawn went to take showers.

Willow went to wake Xander up. She knew all the sneaky ways to wake him up from the times that they had stayed over at each other's houses when they were younger. Xander got up and went to get ready for the day. Willow went down to the common room to wait for everyone. About a half an hour later, Xander came into the common room closely followed by Buffy, Dawn, and Faith.

"We have a lot of things to do today. I want to work on my class overview today." Willow said excitedly. "Professor Dumbeldore wants us to in the dinning hall for breakfast to meet the other teachers. So let's get going. I noticed that the stairs were moving above us when we arrived and we might have to figure out how to get to there." 

Willow headed for the door. Dawn, Buffy, Xander, and Faith followed her. They were lucky that the stairs hadn't changed since the previous night. They made it to the dinning hall in a few minutes and they had only taken one wrong turn.

"Good Morning." Professor Dumbeldore said as they enter the hall. They headed for the head table and sat down at the empty seats.

"Willow, this is Remus Lupin. He will be working with you in teaching DAD classes." Dumbeldore said as he introduced Remus. "Buffy, this is Sirius Black. Will be assisting you in self-defense class. He will be teaching wand dueling while you will be teaching wand less defense. Remus and Sirius, the red head is Willow Rosenberg. The blonde is Buffy Summers. The young brunette is Buffy's sister Dawn. The older brunette is Faith. The gentleman is Xander Harris. Faith and Xander will be assisting in both classes. "

Sirius and Remus greeted them and then sat back down in their seats. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Faith start to eat their breakfast. Faith noticed that Buffy was staring at Sirius. She had a feeling that Buffy was attracted to Sirius. Faith thought that it was great because B deserved to have a guy that would love her and could go out during the day. She also felt her slayer sense go off when Remus Lupin was around. Buffy was to distracted by Sirius to notice. 

"Xander, Madame Pomfrey would like you to come to the medical wing. She thinks that she may have a way to help you with your missing eye." Professor Dumbeldore told Xander. Xander agreed to go and told Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Willow that he would meet them in the common room later. Then he followed Madame Pomfrey to the medical wing. 

Buffy, Willow, and Faith invite Remus and Sirius back up to their common room. So the five of them head up to the common room. As they head to the tower, they pass the younger Slayers on their way to breakfast. Buffy noticed that Willow hadn't looked for Kennedy. Willow had taken the break up better than she had ever had before. Buffy knew that Willow was stronger emotional since she got back to Sunnydale after her rehab in England.

Dawn reached the doorway first. She went inside and opened it when everyone else arrived. They all took seat on the couches and chairs by the fire.

"Remus, what are you? I know that you're not totally human." Faith asked him.

"I am a werewolf. How do you know about that?" Remus asked.

"Well. Buffy and I are Slayers. The rest of the girls with us other than Dawn and Willow are Slayers. B is the original but I am the next." Faith told them. Remus and Sirius were surprised by this news.

"How? I thought that there was only one Slayer in each generation." Sirius asked.

"We were fighting the first evil. Willow activated all the potential Slayers around the world with the scythe. It is a mystical weapon that was created at the time of the first Slayer. Only a Slayer can handle it. By activating the Slayers, we defeated the first evil. And collapsed the hell mouth under Sunnydale." Dawn told Remus and Sirius. "We managed to get out on a school bus. Our friends in Los Angeles put us up in the hotel that they own. That was where Buffy and Willow got the letter from Dumbeldore. Then we all came here after a stop at Diagon Alley for some shopping."

Remus and Sirius sat there looking stunned they knew that the hell mouth had been permanently closed in Sunnydale. They didn't know how but they were glad. It was one way of keeping the balance for the side of good. Once less source of evil energy for Voldemort to tap. 

"Willow, you activate all of the potential Slayers?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus, I did. I am a very powerful Wicca witch. I had a brush with the dark side and had to be dosed with good magic. Xander was the one to stop me but Giles brought the good magic from a coven here in England." Willow told them. "Ever since then, I have been more powerful than ever. Professor Dumbeldore told me that he would help me control my powers."

"That's a good idea. I understand what you have gone through but from a different point of view." Sirius told Willow. "I was sent to wizard prison for something Pettigrew did. I was there for 12 years before I could escape. It was like hell."

Buffy knew that the haunted look that Sirius had was the same as Angel had when he returned from hell. She knew that he had a lot to deal with but she was still attracted to him. Buffy knew that she could help him but she wanted to take it slow.

"Well, we better get started on the planning for class. Dawn will be assisting us, Remus. She has fought the same battles as us for several years and can help. Sirius, why don't you, Buffy, and Faith go set up the training room. Dumbeldore said that it is near the green houses." Willow said with a smile.

Everyone agreed and headed off to their classrooms. The morning passed quickly as everyone worked on planning his or her classes. Dawn was really enjoying her new job. She felt very useful and was an active part of the planning. Dawn was going to sub for Remus during the full moon. Willow was enjoying learning the curses and hexes of DAD. She knew that this was the perfect job for her and was looking forward to having the students come. Willow had help Dawn get her GED before they came to Hogwarts. Dawn wanted to have her schooling done so that she could help out. Willow had helped her study and Dawn had passed with flying colors.

Buffy and Faith had Sirius magically set up the training room. Sirius was surprised by what Buffy and Faith had brought with them. A trunk of weapons had been waiting for them to unpack. Sirius had magically attached to the weapons to the wall and charmed them that only Buffy or Faith could take them down. He set up the dueling runway near the windows. Buffy and Faith were sparing together. Sirius was amazed at how easily they fought each other. The two Slayers were poetry in motion.

Soon it was time for lunch. Sirius almost got hit when he went to tell Buffy and Faith that it was lunchtime. Buffy apologized and they headed for the dinning hall. Willow, Dawn, and Remus met them outside the door. They went in and started to eat.

"Willow, Buffy, Dawn, and Faith!!!" Xander exclaimed as he entered the hall.

Dawn was the first one to see that he had two eyes again. Willow and Buffy started to cry. Faith just got a big smile on her face.

"Madame Pomfrey was able to use magic to make eye normal again. No more bumping into things and no more blind side." Xander said with a huge smile on his face.

"Congrats, Xander!" Faith said with a huge smile on her face. Xander just grabbed her and hugged her. They may have had differences but that had all changed recently. 

Willow, Dawn, and Buffy just hugged Xander. They all sat at the table laughing and talking. Life had taken a turn for the better since the battle with the first. Maybe life would just keep getting better.

TBC


	10. Confusion

The Wandless Witch and the Boy Who Lived

Notes: sorry about the lack of updates. I have been working a lot of over time at work. Plus my muses were on strike. I am hoping that I will be able to update more often now.

Willow's POV

The wizarding world is the greatest. Xander having his eye repaired is the greatest. My best friend is whole again. That is the next best thing to happened since we came to Hogwarts. The best for me is just being here at Hogwarts.

My life has changed a lot since we were in Sunnydale fighting the First. Kennedy breaking up with me, might have been for the best. Even though I love Kennedy, I know that we just wouldn't work in the long run. She acts like Faith and Buffy did during the fight with the First. Kennedy and Buffy are more alike than not. It was just weird to date someone who acts like my best friend.

I think that I may like Charlie but I'm not sure. I think that I really would like to get to know him better. Since we are both going to be at Hogwarts this year, I will have time to get to know him and figure out what I am feeling.

TBC


End file.
